


New Rules

by Fairleigh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Canto Bight - Various Authors
Genre: Canto Bight, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Canon, Size Difference, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairleigh/pseuds/Fairleigh
Summary: After their very eventful evening, Anglang decides to escort Kedpin back to Canto Casino Hotel.Kedpin invites Anglang up to his room.





	New Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by “Rules of the Game” by Saladin Ahmed, in the anthology _Star Wars: Canto Bight_. I hope you’re smiling, Saladin!

Anglang Lehet’s glass was empty. He’d officially drained it of the very last dregs of Cantonican cactus liqueur.

Time to go. Not that he could go far, that is. He was still very much in game, and he was still stuck on Canto Bight for the foreseeable future.

There was nothing for it. He’d made his bed, and now he was going to have to lie in it. And speaking of beds, he ought to be beating a direct path toward his. It had been a long day, after all, and he needed his rest. Yeah, he _really_ wasn’t looking forward to tomorrow.

Upon exiting the Blue Wall, Anglang was utterly unsurprised to see Kedpin Shoklop about ten meters distant. The little man was scratching his shiny pink head, his single eye narrowed in concentration as he peered one way down the busy street and then the other.

“You don’t know how to get back to your hotel,” Anglang said, his rich, booming voice carrying easily over the milling crowd of evening revelers. It wasn’t a question.

A silly smile blossomed over Kedpin’s face as he rejoined Anglang’s side. “No, I don’t,” he admitted.

“No big deal. I’ll escort you.”

Canto Casino Hotel was less than two blocks away. It actually wasn’t a big deal, especially not for a friend. To be honest with himself, Kedpin was Anglang’s _only_ friend.

“Thank you so much!” Kedpin said. These were the bright, polite words of VaporTech’s Vaporator Salesbeing of the Year. But then, as if sharing Anglang’s thoughts, he added, with unusual earnest gravity, “You are such a good friend. I’ve never had a friend like you.”

“Alright, let’s go.” Kedpin’s acknowledgement of their special friendship made Anglang feel … strange. Strange but good. He set off in the direction of the hotel, carefully shortening his long strides so that Kedpin’s stumpy legs could keep up.

~*~*~

Anglang had escorted Kedpin back to the hotel, just as he’d promised, but then, somehow, he’d ended up joining Kedpin in his room.

Probably because Kedpin had issued him an awkward, stuttering invitation to that effect. He’d never done anything as daring as invite someone back to his room before! He was happy with Anglang’s continued presence, never happier — and besides, what’s the vacation of a lifetime if you can’t enjoy it with your friends? Nevertheless, he was experiencing a mild attack of excitement and nerves.

“Are you hungry? It’s been hours since I’ve eaten. Would you like me to call for room service? The yeast-worm jelly is _to die for_ …” Kedpin babbled.

Anglang didn’t seem to be listening. Instead, he was admiring the view out the transparisteel window. Then he was testing the exquisite give of the huge sleeping pod’s mattress …

The sleeping pod …?

Oh. _Oh_.

Kedpin felt his pores open as hemolymph began rushing to the surface of his skin.

~*~*~

The sleeping pod’s SmartFoam mattress, a Canto Casino Hotel proprietary design patent, was as luxurious as advertised. Anglang thought of his own thoroughly utilitarian bed and envied Kedpin the privilege. He himself had enjoyed sleeping on one like this only a handful of times in the hundred-odd years of his life — and there’d also been that memorable occasion of uncharacteristic self-indulgence during which he’d spent quite a lot of time _not_ sleeping in one …

It was the smell that first caught Anglang’s attention. Smoke and musk, slightly acidic, like a cross between Chandrilan beakwood incense and Nabooian hernspice. He wondered where it was coming from. It was nice. Mmm, very pleasant. Maybe the room boasted a new aromatherapy feature?

Anglang lost his train of thought when he turned to look at Kedpin. Kedpin’s previously pallid-pink skin had deepened to a decidedly handsomer shade of dusky rose …

… and that lovely — now downright intoxicating — smell? It was coming from _him_. From Kedpin’s body.

A mating pheromone.

Was … was Kedpin attracted to him …? To Anglang? A searing rush of desire shot down his spine and began pooling between his legs. His knees were going weak, and he could already feel himself swelling, _softening_. Did Kedpin want to be intimate with Anglang? But Anglang hadn’t been intimate with another being since …

You know, he couldn’t actually remember the last time he’d been intimate with anybody. Maybe he should make some new memories with his new friend.

Anglang sank to a kneeling position on the plush carpet, directly in front of Kedpin, and pulled him into an ardent embrace.

“Ked …” he murmured between kisses.

~*~*~

It was awkward at first, no question. How do you make love to a being of a different species more than twice your size who, like you, also happens to identify as male?

But after Anglang had removed his clothing and Kedpin had become sufficiently aroused, they realized it was going to be easy — and pleasurable. Most pleasurable, indeed. Males of Anglang’s species were receptive by nature, anatomically optimized for the internal fertilization and incubation of a female’s eggs. In other words, he had a forward-facing hole in the fatty flesh of his pubis that was intended for penetrative sexual intercourse.

And as for Kedpin? He was in possession of a jutting phallus that, when engorged and everted fully, was nearly equal in length to his abdomen and slightly greater in girth than Anglang’s lower arm. Anglang’s twinned eyes had widened in delight and maybe some fear when he’d seen it.

Yet, amazingly, in spite of the anatomical differences between their species, in spite of any misgivings either of them might have been secretly harboring about the mechanics, in spite of the simple difference in size, they fit together like they were _made_ for each other. There was no resistance whatsoever, only slick, welcoming heat, as Kedpin sank into Anglang with one long, burning slide and began — hesitantly, tentatively — to thrust.

“More, Ked, more,” Anglang urged, canting his hips upwards. Kedpin’s slow, shallow thrusts sped up, deepened.

“ _More_ , Ked,” Anglang repeated, and Kedpin groaned as he lifted himself upright, braced his heels, and pushed harder into Anglang.

“That’s right, Ked,” Anglang said, moving in unison with Kedpin now. “Harder.”

Kedpin groaned and obliged, pushing into Anglang — and pushing himself to please Anglang — even harder. Each withdrawal drew Anglang almost fully off of Kedpin’s phallus, and each inward push brought their flesh together with a jiggling, ringing slap. In and out, in and out, in and out. The pleasure was beginning to build, and build, and build. Soon, it would begin to crest.

“Is it good, Anglang?” Kedpin asked, panting, in-between thrusts.

Anglang only whimpered, a thin, fluting aspiration of sound. His eyes had become unfocused and glassy. Apparently he was well beyond coherent speech. His lithe torso curled like a hook beneath Kedpin, halting the movement of their bodies for a moment as he brought their mouths together for another passionate kiss.

This was beautiful, Kedpin realized;  _Anglang_ was beautiful.

Then the kiss broke and their lovemaking recommenced to the music of Anglang’s ecstatic moans as Kedpin thrust again and again and again, firm and fast, driving them both to climax. Anglang succumbed first, wailing and writhing, limbs flailing, inner muscles clenching and quivering and squeezing Kedpin’s phallus until Kedpin, too, was coming, his semen, thick and glutinous, pumping out of him and into Anglang, each contraction so intense that the pleasure was nearly pain.

It went on for nearly a Coruscanti standard minute before it was over. Too long. Practically an _eternity_ of transcendent ecstasy. Kedpin actually lost consciousness while still buried to the hilt in Anglang.

~*~*~

Although he’d been somewhat taken aback when Kedpin had passed out after orgasm, he shouldn’t have worried. Kedpin’s species — or maybe it was just Kedpin himself — had an exceedingly short refractory period, as it turned out.

They made love thrice more before Anglang was begging for mercy, and his poor, ageing body would’ve needed a respite sooner had it not been for that fabulous Canto Casino Hotel mattress.

Even after their erotic energies were thoroughly exhausted, and they were boneless and sticky with fragrant spermatic emissions, they remained in each other’s arms, the tall man and the small man, holding each other close. Anglang couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so comforted by the presence of a lover. So … so … _safe_. It shouldn’t have been possible, and yet it was. It felt right.

“I’m not looking forward to going back to work tomorrow,” Anglang mumbled, not really aware of what he was saying. “I thought was I going to retire. Instead, I’ll be working off today’s botched job for years.”

“I’m not looking forward to going back to VaporTech, either,” Kedpin said thoughtfully, with a touch of pathos. “I thought … well, I thought that after all these years the company was finally giving me what I deserved. But, you know, I wonder if maybe I’ve wasted my life.”

“You and me both!” Anglang emitted a bark of bitter laughter. For such an unlikely pair of friends, they sure did have a lot in common. “Maybe we should both quit our day jobs and go into business together.”

Kedpin jerked himself forcefully away from Anglang’s embrace and sat bolt upright. His single eye was wide, and a little tear was gathering in the corner of its lower lid. “Do you mean that, Anglang?”  

Anglang hadn’t. But, you know, actually …

Oh, what the hell? Kedpin was resourceful. Smart. Brave. He could be useful to have around. And he was a friend. More than a friend.

“Why not? Let’s do it. We can make up the rules as we go along,” he said.

“Yes! New rules, just for us!” Kedpin agreed, euphoric, throwing himself back into Anglang’s arms.

They shared another kiss, strong and sweet, after that, and suddenly, Anglang wasn’t feeling quite so pessimistic about tomorrow.

Especially since it had been tomorrow for over an hour already.


End file.
